


We Could Die Tomorrow

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Leaking, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Run a train on that twink!, hole gaping, kurt is a cum slut, straight men fuck kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Kurt convinces his entire barrack of straight men to gangbang him.
Relationships: Kurt Schmid/Clifford Unger, Kurt Schmid/a bunch of nameless men, kurt Schmid/cliff (death stranding)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	We Could Die Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote during break at work ahah!!

“We could all die tomorrow.” Kurt said addressing the room of men. He stood and slipped his forest-green t-shirt over his head and off. His dog tag necklace hung low, nearly reaching the naval of his hairless torso.

He walked forward and straddled one of the other young men, sliding into his lap and clutching at the back of his shaved head with his hands. Kurt rolled his hips forward, his cock pressing against the other boy’s through their camouflage fatigues. 

“I know you’ve been missing your girl,” Kurt said in his southern accent, a smirk on his lips. “You been touchin’ yourself to her picture almost every night. That photo she took on spring break of her in the bikini. She’s pretty.” Kurt nodded. “But she can’t fuck you like me. You know she can’t.”

“I’m not gay, man,” the boy said with a shaky breath.

“I know you’re not,” Kurt said. He turned to address the other nine boys in the tent. “I know none of you are. But we could all very well die tomorrow. Do you wanna spend your last night wallowing in self pity, or spend in a way that makes you feel alive. Experiencin’ somethin’ new.” Kurt caressed the man’s cheek he was straddling with the back of his knuckle. “Somethin’ forbidden.”

Kurt chuckled, a blush on his cheeks, looking around the room again and noticing all of them were transfixed by him and his words.

All of them had known Kurt was gay, and they all treated him as an equal from day one. Like a brother. A friend. They never felt threatened by him, even then. 

They had all been away from females for months. The entire tent smelled of ejaculate from all of their late night solo activities. And they would be setting off on an extremely dangerous mission come sunrise. They were all considering it, Kurt could see it in their eyes.

“You can all take turns fucking me.” Kurt looked from each of the boys in their eyes. He wanted them to trust him. “Wanna feel all of you inside. Emptying yourselves. It’s my purpose, huh? To help you all relax. So you can get your heads right for what we have to do tomorrow. It’s the reason I was put in this rank, in this tent with all of you.”

“I don’t think I can do it,” one of them chimed in.

“Yeah, man. It’s weird.”

“You’re a guy.”

But Kurt could hear the doubt in their voices. They were all tracing Kurt’s body with their eyes.

“If you don’t want to participate, I’m not gonna force you. You can go to the canteen for the next couple of hours. But if you wanna stay, I would love to have you.”

None of them men moved to leave. Kurt smirked.

“We don’t have condoms,” one of the men said.

“Don’t need ‘em,” Kurt said.

“What are we going to use as lube?”

Kurt reached into his bedside drawer, still staying straddled on the man beneath him to produce a bottle of olive oil. “Stole this from the kitchen.” He winked at one of the boys and tossed it to him.

“I’m already prepped.” He turned to look into the boy’s eyes in front of him. “Who’s first?”

* * *

“God damn,” one of the men said with a shaky breath as he slid into Kurt, his hands gripping the boy’s thighs.

Kurt was on his back on the bed, naked except for white jockstrap-styled underwear, his legs were back and he was stroking two cocks at once in each of his hands as he felt the third sink into him.

“That’s it,” Kurt relaxed as the eight inch cock, the biggest of the entire barrack slid fully into him. “Fuck me,” he whined.

“Fuck, dude.”

Kurt turned to the side to lick and suck on the tip of the cock he was stroking in his left hand. The man held the back of Kurt’s shaved head and started fucking his mouth, pulling back to leave a hard slap across his face before sinking back in again.

Kurt was hard from being used by the boys and watched by more, his cock trapped underneath the material of his underwear. He was made to be used that evening, not to chase his own pleasure. He was an object, a hole, to bring positive morale and motivation to his team.

Kurt turned to suck the other cock, whining around it as the cock stretching him open began sliding harder and faster, the sound of their bodies meeting again and again was obscene and wet. “Fuck, god damn, gonna fucking come.”

Kurt moaned around the cock in his mouth and the man inside him emptied into his hole. He braced himself against the bed shivering as he continued fucking Kurt slowly, milking his orgasm panting and twitching above Kurt’s open body.

Kurt turned to smirk, could feel the come leaking out of him around the man’s veiny cock.

“Thanks, man.” The other boy said, trying to catch his breath. “Haven’t fucked in so long.”

“I know,” Kurt smirked. “Now, let our friends have their turn, huh?” He went back to sucking the cock as the man pulled out. More come leaked out of Kurt’s slightly gaped hole as another boy climbed onto the squeaky cot and into position, immediately sinking into him. 

Kurt whined around the cock he was sucking, loving nothing more than the feeling of being full. The man he was sucking gripped his head and thrust his cock forward coming. Kurt leaned back to catch it on his tongue and French kiss the tip as he cleaned him, wanting to taste it all and savor it. 

Just then, the tent opened and every head in the barrack except for Kurt turned.

“Good evening, Sergeant.”

“Good evening.”

“How are you, Sir?”

Kurt smirked against the cock, knowing exactly who it was. He turned to look at Cliff standing there surveying the scene of the men lined up to fuck Kurt, his hands and hole full of cock.

“Hey, Daddy,” Kurt bit his lower lip. “How are you?”

Cliff looked the boy up and down, a heavy lick on his own lips. “Is my boy enjoying himself?”

Kurt nodded. “Told you I would bring us all together. Aren’t you proud of me?”

Cliff grunted, hesitating before nodding his head. “Can’t believe you actually convinced them.”

“Didn’t take much convincin’. You know I can be very persuasive.” Kurt turned to begin kissing and sucking on the other cock he was holding.

“When you’re finished here you come to my tent. Understood?” Cliff said and Kurt nodded, distracted, his mouth full of cock again.

“Don’t let him touch himself. You all use his holes. Fill him up. Make sure his cock doesn’t leave that.” He nodded towards Kurt’s underwear. “And don’t let him clean up before he comes to my tent. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” the boys voices echoed.

All the boys had know Kurt and Sergeant Unger had been fucking, but they were ignorant of Kurt’s plan to fuck all of them and use them as more or less sex toys to pent himself up for his man.

Each boy took turns either coming in Kurt’s mouth or hole and by the end, Kurt was a mess. He was leaking and his face was painted in streaks of white. He couldn’t wait to go show Daddy how dirty he was. He hopped up and got dressed and started his trek across camp.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more lmk in the comments 😈😈


End file.
